Decorations
by SS-HPFC
Summary: Newly married Theodore Nott and Astoria Greengrass go shopping for decorations and get a little more than they bargained for. TN/AG. DM/OC. For Maria Mississippi


**For Maria Mississippi, so sorry it's late.**

It was a cold, snowy morning in the Nott household. Theodore Nott was just easing himself out of bed when he smelt a delicious aroma wafting up the stairs. He quickly pulled on some pyjama pants over his briefs and went downstairs. He walked sleepily to the kitchen to find his new wife cooking breakfast.

Astoria turned her head and looked at Theodore, smiling. She turned back to the stove and scrambled the eggs one last time before placing them in a dish and levitating it to the small kitchen table. Theo waited for Astoria to seat herself and then tucked her in.

"Good morning wife," he murmured into her ear, and then kissing her cheek.

"Good morning husband," she replied with a smile, suppressing a giggle.

"This looks great," Theo said enthusiastically, seating himself across from his wife.

"Thank you."

The newlyweds ate in companionable silence, only the sound of scraping cutlery and chewing disturbing it. Astoria and Theodore were not a conventional couple. Both were shunned from their families; Astoria for refusing to marry a Malfoy and Theodore for fleeing during the height of the war rather than take the Dark Mark. It was really a miracle that they had even found each other.

Astoria had been kicked out of home and was drinking her worries away when Theodore happened to find her...

"_Another one," Astoria said quietly to Madame Rosmerta._

_Madame Rosmerta poured her another watered down vodka and slid it to the upset female. Astoria sat on a bar stool, her forearms resting on the bar with her shoulders slumped. She had been kicked out of home that evening; all because she had refused to marry Draco Malfoy. She sipped at her drink, knowing it was watered down but not really caring._

_Theodore walked in then; he had had a long day teaching and felt like a pint. It was a bit of a surprise when McGonagall had offered him the position of Transfiguration Professor straight out of his apprenticeship just over a year ago, but he wasn't one to look a gift Hippogriff in the mouth. Only now, he wished that he had; as teaching was proving quite hard. Especially when they all thought you were a former Death Eater because of your father._

_Theo nodded to Rosmerta and ordered a pint. He sat at the bar, a few seats away from a somewhat shapely female. Maybe, with any luck, he would be able to rent a room upstairs for a one nighter. He thanked Rosmerta for the pint and put the money on the bar._

_Looking out of the corner of his eye Theo realised that he knew this girl; it was Astoria. His eyes almost bugged out of his head, what on earth was Malfoy's girl doing here? Then he saw the tears that were staining her face. Theodore Nott may be many things, but cold hearted wasn't one of them._

"_Is that you Astoria?" He asked, turning towards her._

"_Nott?" She replied in a surprised tone._

"_Well, you could call me Theo but yes; it's me."_

"_What are you doing here?" She whispered. "Did _he _send you?"_

"_I'm here because I've had a tough week teaching. And if by 'he' you mean Malfoy then no; he didn't send me. I don't talk to him."_

"_You don't?"_

"_You're dating him and you didn't know that?" He asked sceptically. "I only really talk to Blaise and Milly from Slytherin, oh, and your sister Daphne."_

"_So she sent you then?"_

"_No. Nobody sent me," he replied, now he was irritated. "I came here for a relaxing pint after a week of Dunderheads."_

_She laughed at that, wiping away the tears on her face. _

"_You sound like Professor Snape," she said in a whisper._

"_He was an admirable man," he said, climbing over a seat to sit next to her._

"_I know. Who would've thought he was a spy all those years?"_

"_Dangerous life that. But enough about our old head of house; what brings you here?"_

"_I got kicked out of home," she replied in a flat tone._

_She was surprised that the tears didn't start again; but she was even more surprised that she was sharing this with Theodore Nott of all people._

"_Why?" He asked simply, turning to face the bar._

"_I refused to marry Draco."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_You think it's fair enough that they kicked me out of home?" She asked in an angry tone._

"_No, no. I think it's fair enough that you refused to marry Malfoy."_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course I do," he replied, chuckling a little. "The way I remember it, you were always just as smart as Daph. And she was one smart girl."_

"_Thank you," Astoria said with a smile._

_Nobody usually realised that the Greengrass girls had brains; all they saw was their outer beauty. When really they were quite smart, they certainly knew more than anyone gave them credit for._

"_You're welcome."_

_The two sat and drank some more in companionable silence. After a while Theodore couldn't contain his curiosity any longer._

"_So, what are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, what do you want to do?"_

"_Be a mother," she replied in a steely tone._

"_No, Astoria. I'm asking you what _you_ want to do, not what your mother or anyone else _expected_ you to do."_

"_Well, I always wanted to study Charms."_

"_Do that, then."_

"_It's too late. I did my first two years of my degree but then I met Draco and I wasn't allowed to carry on and do my apprenticeship."_

"_So all you need to do is an apprenticeship?"_

"_Yes but it's too late for that Theo."_

"_It's never too late. In fact, I happen to know a Charms master who will be looking for an apprentice to start in August."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, but you'd have to teach too."_

"_You're talking about Flitwick, aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_They'll never let me work at the school."_

"_Sure they will. They hired me."_

"_They did?"_

"_Yes, McGonagall approached me just after I'd finished my Transfiguration apprenticeship. She won't judge you for your family's mistakes, trust me."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Absolutely; just stay here for the night and come up to the school tomorrow."_

"_But I have nothing to wear."_

"_You didn't take anything with you when you left?"_

"_No; my parents said that everything was there's. All I have is my wand and what I'm wearing."_

"_Oh Astoria," he said quietly. "Change of plans then. You can stay in my chambers and tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley to buy you some clothes before we go and see the Headmistress."_

"_I can't stay in your chambers, Theo."_

"_You're right, the students would talk and Malfoy would know. Well then, you can stay here and I'll pick you up before we go to Diagon Alley."_

"_We could just shop here."_

"_No way, Madam Malkin's is the best for robes."_

"_Why would you do all this for me, Theo?"_

"_Because, I know who hard this will be for you. At least I had some money left for me by my Mother."_

"_What?" She asked, confused._

"_Well, I never took the Dark Mark you see so my father kicked me out of the family and his will. The money went to my Aunt and Uncle instead."_

"_Oh, that's horrible."_

"_No more horrible than what you're going through. But my Mother left me everything she had when she passed away so I had some money."_

"_I just can't accept this Theo."_

"_You can and you will."_

"_I can't-"_

"_I'm not arguing; you will stay here for the night Astoria. Then tomorrow we will go shopping for your clothes and then we'll get you a job."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. One day, I'll need some help and you'll repay me."_

And she had. Theo had needed a date to a Transfiguration ball and Astoria had filled in. Then Astoria needed a date to Daphne's wedding and Theo had filled in. Then Theo had another function he needed a date to and then Astoria had a friend's wedding she needed a date to. Eventually Theo gained enough courage to ask Astoria out on a real date and the two had been inseparable ever since.

Then, last New Year's, Theo had asked for her hand in marriage and she couldn't have been happier. They set a date for the following December. Their wedding had been quite simple; it was in Theo's mother's childhood home with only 30 guests in attendance. Neither had their family to worry about and weren't fussed with a huge wedding.

The two had gone on a Honeymoon to Wales, staying in a nice vacation home for the holidays. They hadn't really explored the home yet; just one another and the bedroom.

After the couple had finished breakfast they cleaned the kitchen and showered. They then made their way to the sitting room and to the floo, with Theo grumbling all the way.

"Do we _have _to go decoration shopping today?" He said in a whining voice.

"Yes Theo. We have nothing to decorate our tree with."

"So? What does it matter?"

"It matters because I love a decorated tree."

"We've never been decoration shopping before."

"We've never had a Christmas away from Hogwarts."

Theo stayed silence; he knew he was beaten and that he'd have to go decoration shopping. Theo threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in, waiting until he had Astoria firmly in his grip, he clearly said "The Leaky Cauldron."

The pair stepped out of the floo and brushed themselves off. Theo grabbed Astoria's hand and led them through the entrance to Diagon Alley. They talked quietly too each other, silly smiles plastered on their faces. They made it to the Christmas store and Astoria led a very bored Theo around the store.

She knew he didn't really want to be there but she wanted him to be happy with her chosen decorations. She ended up picking out several silver baubles, a few gold ones and some dangly red ones.

"Astoria, we're going to have Gryffindor colours on our tree now," Theo pointed out.

"So?"

"Well, it's just a bit strange don't you think?"

"No," she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because without a certain Gryffindor, neither of us would have jobs and we definitely wouldn't have gotten together."

Theo nodded his acceptance of this and the pair went to the counter; only to be met by Draco Malfoy and a plain looking blonde female. She was rather short with a slim figure and almond shaped blue eyes.

"Hello Draco," Astoria said, breaking the tense silence.

"Hello Astoria, Nott," Draco replied, nodding at each of them.

"Malfoy," Nott replied, putting his arm around Astoria's waist.

"This is Stephanie Gibson," Draco said, motioning to the blonde. "Stephanie this is Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott they are..."

Draco faltered at the end, not quite knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Old housemates of his," Astoria said politely, nudging Theodore in the ribs when he snorted.

"Right," Stephanie said, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you; though I'm not daft, I know you two dated."

Astoria and Theo both shook the extended hand. Theo laughed when Stephanie finished talking as Astoria looked a bit sheepish but then chuckled too.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to make things awkward," explained Astoria.

"I totally understand, we met my ex-boyfriend last week," Stephanie said in mock-whisper. "Draco wasn't very pleased."

Draco rolled his eyes and Theo snorted again, each receiving a nudge in the ribs from their partner.

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Stephanie's waist. "I think we'll just get going."

"Yeah, we should probably go and pay for these," Astoria responded.

"Right, it was nice seeing you both."

"You too," Theo replied with a nod.

"It was nice to meet you; maybe we could catch up another time. In a less awkward situation," Stephanie said with a laugh.

"We'd like that," Theo responded after he had glanced at a smiling Astoria.

"Well, we'll have to owl you."

"Have a Merry Christmas," Astoria said as the couple walked off.

"You too," Draco called over his shoulder as he opened the door for Stephanie.

Astoria and Theo went to the counter and paid for their decorations. They then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch; flooing home from the back room afterwards.

"Why did you agree to meet up with them?" Astoria said as she was brushing the soot off her robes.

"I saw you smile; did you not want to see them again?"

"Oh, I do. I just didn't think you would ever want too."

"It's not just about what I want though and it was obvious you wanted too so I wasn't about to say no," he replied simply.

Astoria smiled and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Theo was surprised but not unhappy; he placed his arms under her bottom and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That was really sweet of you Theo," she said softly, resting her forehead against his.

Theo shrugged and half grinned at her. Astoria kissed his lips softly, longingly and then pulled away.

"I love you Theo," she said softly, kissing him again.

"I love you too Astoria."


End file.
